Professor Snape e uma misteriosa caixa
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Quando uma caixa misteriosa vai parar na porta de sua aconchegante masmorra, o querido Professor Snape se vê com um terrível dilema nas mãos: Abrir ou não abrir? Eis a questão. Apesar de zuar com ele sou fã do Snape. Apesar de amar o Sirius.


**Professor Snape e uma misteriosa caixa**

_Hogwarts, 09 de janeiro_

"O pacote" estava em cima da mesa. Espalhados ao seu redor apetrechos mágicos, ferramentas, ingredientes, livros e frascos. Ao lado um caldeirão onde um cheiro doce exalava De um líquido fumegante de cor esverdeada.

Se você estivesse ali agora e olhasse com mais atenção para o "conteúdo" da mesa, tenho certeza que o "conteúdo" do seu estômago ia dar no mínimo três voltas e no máximo decorar o chão.

Agora deixemos a mesa por um instante. Só por um momento mesmo. Por que o objeto desta história é o que está em destaque e destoa de todo o resto ali: "O pacote".

Mas temos que tirar um minutinho para olhar ao redor, conhecer o lugar e outro personagem de igual importância.

Dá uma olhada...

... Ah, tá! Para isso você precisa de meus olhos... Tudo bem. Viajei.

Bem, vejamos... Estamos em uma sala nas masmorras. Local úmido, frio e escuro. Nas paredes, prateleiras atulhadas de livros e potes cheios de coisas estranhas, de aspectos duvidosos e na maioria provavelmente malignos...

Por que malignos? Talvez você se pergunte. Essa convicção vem da fama criada pelo homem a quem devemos os louros pela "decoração" da sala.

Dá uma olhadinha nele...

Vestido todo de negro, com uma capa que arrastava no chão conforme se movia nervoso de um lado para o outro, a varinha rígida em uma mão, cabelos escorridos e praticamente sebosos, nariz de gancho e um olhar que costumeiramente estava vazio, mas que no momento seguiam um pouco coléricos, meio ansiosos e muito curiosos.

Sei que você já sabe quem é desde que escrevi "masmorras", mesmo assim, seu nome: Snape... Severus Snape.

É necessário dizer mais alguma coisa?

Pois bem...

Pela vigésima terceira vez na última hora, ele parou em frente à mesa, os olhos fixos no pacote. Ficou assim por um segundo antes de se afastar sentindo sua raiva crescer.

Não era propriamente um pacote, veja bem. Era na verdade uma caixa em madeira decorada, em vários tons. Tamanho? Bem, não era maior que uma caixa de sapatos e da mesma altura. Muito bonita por sinal e parecia antiga também.

Voltemos ao Snape e o seu pacote/caixa, que recebera assim, do nada.

Primeiro foi uma batida na porta e antes que fosse atender, irritado por ser interrompido no preparo de uma poção extremamente complicada, ouviu passos apressados se distanciando.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou o corredor vazio. Como sempre, achou que era algum tipo de brincadeira daqueles alunos folgados que não tinham muito amor a vida. Só que antes de entrar, soltando pragas e fulo, mas que o normal, ele olhou para baixo e viu a caixa.

Tantas coisas passaram por sua cabeça enquanto usando o vingardium leviosa levava a bendita até a mesa. Mas com certeza o que mais parecia ser a verdade, é que aquilo, provavelmente, deveria ser alguma pegadinha, logro ou maldição...

Mas, também pensava: _E se não fosse?_

Você está aí matutando: O Snape nunca receberia um presente, então deve ser mesmo algum tipo de brincadeira com ele.

E eu, me e te pegunto: Será que o cara é assim tão mal que ninguém gosta dele? Ele é o Diretor da Sonserina, não é? Então por que um de seus queridos alunos não poderia estar tentando angariar uma nota melhor?

Está pensando nisso?

Agora vou lhe enumerar minhas repostas às perguntas acima:

Terceiro – Se fosse um abestalhado sonserino, coisa difícil de existir, tentando esse tipo de manobra, entregaria o presente em mãos, correto?

Segundo – Ser Diretor da Sonserina nunca lhe trouxe muitas alegrias. Só, é claro, as que gozava quando humilhava, tirava pontos e distribuía castigos para alunos das outras casas... Em especial os grifinórios... E mais especial ainda quando esse aluno desafortunado se chamava Harry Potter;

Primeiro – Apesar da dita fama de mau, de não possuir muitos amigos, de ser uma pessoa anti-social, de ter um nariz que alguém poderia confundir com um gancho e pendurar seu chapéu; Apesar de ser chato, arrogante, frio, ignorante, ríspido... Certo, vou parar um pouco para tomar fôlego... Insuportável, mal-educado, mesquinho... Tudo bem, você ganhou... Parei... Até porque se continuasse enumerando todas as qualidades do nosso querido amigo, a história teria no mínimo dez mil palavras e estou a fim de acabar logo com o blábláblá.

Apesar da fama, existia realmente alguém, nesse mundo de Deus que gostava do morcegão... Sério! Estou brincando não.

Veja bem... No espaço de tempo em que levei para enumerar as explicações acima, Snape tinha utilizado todos os feitiços disponíveis para tentar abrir a caixa ou revelar seu conteúdo, sem que pudesse sofrer qualquer dano com isso.

Tentou de tudo e nada funcionou.

Só restavam duas opções: Abrir a caixa com a mão, como qualquer pessoa normal faria, ou destruí-la.

Imagina qual foi à opção escolhida pelo amado e adorado Professor de Poções?

Caraca, acertou! Soube desde o instante que parou para ler esta história que você era inteligente.

Olha o que aconteceu.

Snape soltava fogo pelas ventas. Seus olhos se tornaram duros e cortantes que nem navalhas. Uma raiva cega o tomou tão completamente que fazia a mão da varinha tremer. Ele convicto e decidido, apontou a mesma para a caixa e estava a ponto de destruí-la, de um jeito que não restaria nem pó, quando um ser prateado, em forma de fênix, apareceu do nada e a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo recinto.

- Parabéns Severus, meu filho. Espero que tenha apreciado meu presente. Peço que me perdoe pela ausência do cartão. Sou um velho bruxo que esqueceria até mesmo a cabeça se não estivesse colado ao pescoço. E desculpe também o imaturo aluno que lhe levou esse meu pequeno mimo. O jovem rapaz parece ter se sentido mal, não saberia dizer por que, por isso não esperou para lhe dar meu recado.

Estão surpresos? Acho que a maioria não. Mas Snape ficou.

Andando tão rápido quanto sua dignidade exigia, chegou à mesa e abriu a caixa.

Dentro, alinhados com perfeição, estavam vinte pequenos frascos de cristal, onde repousavam os ingredientes para poções mais raros, caros e difíceis de conseguir em todo o mundo mágico.

Snape sentiu os olhos marejarem enquanto fechava a caixa com o máximo cuidado a alisava com um carinho, que surpreendeu a mim, mais do que a lágrima que rolou pelo seu feio rosto macilento.

E sabe o que ele pensou?

Em como podia ter esquecido que hoje era seu aniversário.


End file.
